Guidelines
by nubodca
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go on vacation to Disney World, where Kurt teaches Blaine that it's okay to bend the rules.


School had been over less than three weeks when Kurt's family decided to take a trip to Disney World. Both he and Finn were allowed to bring one friend; so naturally, Blaine was invited as Kurt's plus-one.

The car ride down was a disaster. Finn had invited Rachel, which wouldn't have bothered Kurt so much except that she insisted on sitting between him and Blaine for almost the whole way, until she had to get out at a gas station to use the restroom and the two boys quickly scooted together before she got back.

They had barely unpacked their bags from the car when Kurt and Blaine grabbed their day passes and headed off to the parks. The boys wandered around together, starting first at Epcot and then working their way over to the main park. Blaine loved rollercoasters, but after Kurt nearly threw up on Space Mountain, they thought it would be best to stick to some of the smaller, less intensive rides.

After Kurt finished the conciliatory snow cone Blaine bought him after Space Mountain, they strolled hand in hand toward the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"You'll love this one," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into line. "It's slow, air-conditioned, and has fun pirate-y music you can sing along to!"

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so good about making sure he, Kurt, was enjoying himself, and as tacky as the ride was bound to be, he knew he'd enjoy himself with his adorable goober of a boyfriend by his side.

Once inside, the boys reveled in the cool air of the ride. The line moved along slowly, so when it was their turn to get into a boat, they eagerly slid inside and lowered the safety bar, glad that they could finally give their legs a rest.

The boat moved slowly, gliding noiselessly through the ride. The boys sat with their fingers laced together, content to just watch the wax pirates popping out of barrels and hanging from the balconies of the brothels of Tortuga. Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder while Blaine hummed along happily to "A Pirate's Life for Me."

The boat began through a dark tunnel toward the end of the ride, when all of a sudden it shuddered and stopped. The boys were shrouded in darkness, the boats in front of and behind them were both out of sight. Blaine turned his head slowly down to where he felt Kurt's head resting and felt around to find the curve of his jaw. Once he did, he tilted Kurt's lips up to his and brushed against them softly.

"How long do you think we're going to be stuck like this?" he breathed.

"Dunno," Kurt murmured, his voice low and sultry. "But I do know that no one can see us, and as long as it's just the two of us here, alone…in the dark…"

Blaine gasped as Kurt guided his hand up his thigh, leaving it to rest on the hard, tightening crotch of his skinny jeans. Blaine was glad Kurt couldn't see him, as he was fairly certain the color in his cheeks had deepened to near-vermillion.

"Kurt – I love you, but we're in public! We could get arrested if they caught us!"

Kurt leaned over to Blaine's ear and nibbled gently on his earlobe before breathing, "Well then, we're going to have to do something about that big mouth of yours."

Kurt slowly unwound the keffiyeh from around his neck, rolling it neckerchief-style before tying it tightly around Blaine's mouth as a makeshift gag, an impressive feat that only further proved to Blaine that Kurt had a sixth sense when it came to getting off in the dark.

Once the gag was secure, Kurt pulled his legs out from under the safety bar and slid onto Blaine's lap, blindly swinging one leg over as he turned around to straddle him. Blaine groaned as Kurt began to grind slowly on top of him, his own erection swelling against the fly of his shorts. Suddenly, Kurt swooped down and latched his mouth onto the side of Blaine's neck, causing Blaine to buck his hips into Kurt's pelvis and grab onto one of Kurt's shoulders longingly. He could feel the taller boy smile against his skin as he sucked a mark into Blaine's neck. When he felt his work had been sufficiently completed, Kurt slowly kissed his way up to Blaine's lips, stopping along the way to nibble gently at his earlobe and whisper, "Move your legs and stretch out along the seat."

It only took a second for Blaine to register what Kurt was asking him to do, but when it did, he froze in place with Kurt now moving his hands up and down Blaine's torso, letting his wrists dip down dangerously close to the button of Blaine's shorts. Blaine took a hold of his hands gently as he tried to talk around the gag.

"Kutwecatdahdis – "

Kurt pulled his wrists free and took his iPhone out of his pocket and tapped the screen, softly illuminating Blaine's face with the light.

"Blaine, I love you dearly, but it kind of kills the mood when you're making sounds like a dog gargling a macchiato."

"BahKut – "

"Oh for the love of Gaga!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled the spit-soaked gag down under Blaine's chin. By the light of the iPhone, Kurt could see that Blaine looked genuinely nervous, despite raging hard-on he now sported in his bright purple shorts.

"Kurt, please, the ride could start up any minute and I don't want us to get in trouble on the first day of vacation..."

"Oh come on, Blaine, _please_? Just this once, forget about the rules and _live a little_!" Kurt entreated him in a voice Blaine hadn't heard since the younger boy tried to persuade him to go see a senior citizens production of _Victor/Victoria_. He'd succeeded that time with minimal effort, but now he was pulling out all the stops: while he spoke, Kurt slowly humped Blaine's upper thigh, letting their erections graze against each other. Blaine bit back a moan and closed his eyes, simultaneously trying to focus on what he was going to say next and keep from coming, so he didn't notice that the light on Kurt's phone had gone out.

"Kurt, you know I love you and I'd do anything to make you happy, but don't you think this is cutting it a bit – _ohmygod Kurt!_"

In a rather stunning feat of deftness, Kurt had unbuttoned Blaine's shorts without him noticing and, in the dark, had managed to reposition himself on the seat so that he had unfettered access to Blaine's crotch. The shock to Blaine came when Kurt's mouth was all of a sudden tonguing his cock through his underwear. After a few moments, when he was sure Blaine's protests had been checked, he slipped two fingers down the front of the other boy's boxers and pulled down slowly, letting Blaine's hard, throbbing cock spring out. Blaine twisted his fingers into Kurt's hair as the younger boy licked up the precome that had beaded up at the head.

"Mmmmm, Kurt…" Blaine whined. Kurt pulled his head away so that he and Blaine were (supposedly) eye-level in the darkness.

"Still afraid of getting caught?" he challenged, his voice dripping with what Blaine could only describe as pure sex.

Blaine didn't answer, only dug his nails lightly into Kurt's scalp and pushed him back down toward his cock. Kurt smirked and complied with Blaine's gesture, allowing his tongue to once more lave over the length of Blaine's dick.

Once he thought he had teased his boyfriend enough, Kurt wrapped his lips lightly around the head of Blaine's cock. He let his tongue swirl around the tip, relishing the mewling sounds Blaine made as he pressed the tip of his tongue into the small slit. Slowly, painfully slowly, Kurt took Blaine fully into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the bottom of his jaw in order not to choke. Once he reached the base, he brought his mouth all the way back up until only the head remained between his lips. Then he began bobbing up and down, evenly at first but with increasing speed. He let his cheeks hollow and increased the suction on Blaine's cock, while at the same time beginning to palm his own through his jeans.

He knew Blaine was close when the hand in his hair began to clench and release in spasms, not to mention he was practically fucking Kurt's mouth with considerable force. After a few more thrusts, Blaine let go and came hard down Kurt's throat, his boyfriend swallowing the bitter liquid without a drop spilt on either of them.

"Jesus, Kurt, that was fucking unbelievable," Blaine gasped as Kurt slowly pulled off of him and tucked him back into his boxers and shorts. Just as they had both regained their composure (sort of), the boat gave a jolt and began to move forward out of the tunnel. The boys spent the rest of the ride giggling at each other and play-acting their favorite scenes from the "Pirates" movies.

"'You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules,'" Blaine laughed.

"'They're more like guidelines, anyway,'" Kurt agreed, glancing over at Blaine with a smirk of self-satisfaction. Blaine smiled back warmly.

"Yeah, guidelines, I need to remember that…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
